


Follow Your Nose

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Follow Your Nose

"What smells so good?" Al asked as he wandered into the kitchen. Finding the room empty, he made his way through the house, finally finding Sam in the den.

"Are you baking something?" Al asked him.

Sam glanced up from his computer. "No. That's just the candle Katie gave us. It's called 'Bakery Delights'."

Al inhaled again. "Man, that smells good! I was hoping to find a cake or something to go with it. Any chance you could…"

"Sorry, Charlie. We both know my trying to cook is a one-way ticket to disaster."

"Hmmm… How 'bout sex then?"

Sam smiled.


End file.
